The objective of the Biophysical Society Summer Course in Biophysics is to expose underrepresented minority students-to the field of biophysics by-introducing them to the possibility of a career in biophysics, to build professional confidence and communication skills with their peers and recognized scientists, and to establish a network of minority biophysicists who can serve as emissaries within the field of Biophysics and minority communities. The summer course will be hosted and taught by faculty members of the Program in Molecular and Cellular Biophysics at the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, and NIH-supported Molecular Biophysics Programs will be hosting future courses. Junior and senior undergraduate students from various scientific backgrounds and majors such as physics, computer science, chemistry, biology, or biochemistry that involve quantitative analysis are welcome to participate. Qualified students must have completed two semesters of calculus-level physics and have at least a 3.0 cumulative GPA in science courses. Registration is limited to 12 students per course. The summer course will consist of an 11 week program and each course will consist of 31 lectures (1.25 hours each) held during five of the 11 weeks. Lectures will be supplemented by seminars and discussions presented by leading biophysicists. Students will be required to use time outside of the lectures to participate in study groups of 3-4 students, complete assignments, and perform biophysics research in assigned laboratories. Each student will be evaluated based 1) on their ability to successfully complete assigned problems and projects, and 2) on their seminar presentation on biophysical research on the final day of the course. A Workshop on seminar design and presentation along with individual mentoring will prepare students for the seminar requirement. Students will be asked to evaluate the summer course (i.e. lectures, seminars, workshops, study groups, and practical research) using pre- and post- course questionnaires and through personal interviews.